


Honeymoon

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you need to be married to go on a honeymoon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

The soft breeze on her heated skin and the steady crashing of the waves lulled her into a light slumber. She had no idea how much time has passed since she laid down on the sun bed when she felt a light touch on her knee. It didn’t startled her awake but brought her back to awareness. Because she would recognize that touch anywhere.

 

It lingered on her knee for a little while and then moved upwards over her inner thigh and she felt herself heat up on the inside too. It reached the hem of her bikini and followed it to her hip where it moved to her hip-bone. It caressed it lightly then moved to her belly-button and up her abdomen and the valley between her breasts. Over her collar-bone finding her rapidly fluttering pulse point. Up her neck to her chin and jaw to the shell of her ear. To her eye-brow and down her nose. It lingered on her lips and then his fingertips where replaced by his lips for the briefest of the moment.

 

She then felt his body rest next to her on the big sun-bed. She laid there for several minutes trying to come back to all her senses and willing her over-sensitive skin to calm down. She then turned to her side and propped her head on her elbow finally laying her eyes on him.

 

He was wearing only swimming trunks and his infamous Ray Bans and he looked so young and so at peace she felt an odd tug at her heart. But she knew he wasn’t sleeping.

 

“I never pegged you for a fan of tanning.”

 

“I’m not. I just like the warmth.”

 

He turned his head to her and raised his arms so she could scoot closer and snuggle to his side. She dropped a kiss on his chest before resting her head on it and threw her leg over his to be closer to him. He put one arm around her shoulders and the other on his favorite place on her hip.

 

He had a strange fascination with her hips and waist. One night as he was worshiping this particular part of her anatomy yet again with his hands and lips, she asked why. He looked at her contemplatively and then confessed his lips ghosting over her hipbone.

 

“Because for the longest time it was the only part of you I was allowed to touch.”

 

They didn’t continue with their love-making that night. Instead she held him tight while he listened to her heartbeat until it lulled them both to sleep. 

 

She shrugged the not-so-pleasant memory of and instead concentrated on the here and now. On his warm skin. On the feel of his heart beat under her palm. On his fingers tracing patterns on her thigh. On his obvious appreciation of their closeness.  On the salty taste of his skin when she peppered it with kisses.

 

She started with feather-light touches on his shoulder and continued with open-mouthed kisses on his chest.

 

“Do you want to go swimming?” he asked a little breathless.

 

“Not really.” She said as she straddled him and her lips found his.

 

They went swimming after…well, after. To be precise they went skinny dipping. It was much more fun than one would expect. And the water was really warm too.

 

After the splashing around exhausted them they were back to laying on the sun-bed drying of. They were both on they fronts their heads turned to the other and he was caressing her back in intricate patterns that sent shivers down her spine. She never understood the meaning of insatiable until she met him. Because despite their previous activities the want was growing in her again. Sometimes she felt like she would never get enough of him no matter how long they were together.

 

“What were you doing?” she inquired after a while.

 

“I was working on this lyrics Sam sent me. I just can’t get them out of my head.”

 

“Did you finish the song?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Will you play it for me?”

 

“Not yet.” She was a little hurt by this. She loved to listen to him playing. And he knew it.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s not finished. When I finish I play it for you.”  

 

“I'll take you by the word.”

 

“Did you just quote Romeo and Juliet?” he raised a questioning eyebrow in what she was sure was a mocking way.

 

“Jerk.” She muttered in response and he chuckled and then leaned in and kissed her nose.

 

They laid there in silence for a while when she turned, his hand sliding to her stomach and announced.

 

“I feel sticky. I’m gonna take a shower.”

 

He turned as well supporting himself on his elbows.

 

“Was that an invitation?”

 

She leaned to him ghosting her lips over his eyebrow to his ear.

 

“Always is.” She whispered and then took off to the house laughing.

 

He grinned to himself and followed.

 

They took the shower together as usually. It was their good deed for the environment. And it was so much more fun that way.

 

So now they were clean, albeit slightly sweaty from the heat, satiated, because they actually _ate_ , and lazy. Lying huddled together in the hammock hanged on the porch of the beach house.

 

“So this is what honeymoon feels like.”

 

“What?” he was so random sometimes and she loved it.

 

“You know the whole all-alone-crazily-in-love-having-sex-all-day-and-all-night-long thing”

 

“Do you want to get _married_?” she wasn’t really following.

 

“Nah, not really. But I wouldn’t mind having honeymoon every now and then. Or every month.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead and held her a little closer.

 

She let the images his words created float around her head for a while before replying.

 

“I like that idea. I like it very much.”

 

“So, where should our next honeymoon be?” she tilted her head to look him in the eyes. Was he being serious? The look on his face told her he was.

 

“How about mountains?” the suggestion came out of nowhere but as she spoke the words a slideshow of images assaulted her mind.

 

The two of them having a snow fight after successfully building a snowman. Sledging and then curling up by a crackling fire-place to warm up while drinking hot chocolate. Or coffee. Or wine. And them making love in front of the fire relishing in the soft glow and warmth.

 

And given the smile that spread over his face his mind must have been going in a very similar direction.

 

“Deal.”

 

And he kissed her to seal the deal. And then kissed her again because he liked kissing her. And then again while his hands moved under her tank-top and she forgot of everything they have been talking and the world in general.

 

She didn’t really think about that conversation for the rest of their holiday and he didn’t mention it either. That is until they both had a few weeks free at the same time several months later and he set a pair of tickets in front of her with a happy grin.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Those are the tickets to take us to our honeymoon.” He was apparently very pleased with himself.

 

“Honeymoon?”

 

“You forgot?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Forgot what?”

 

“Our deal.” He said as though she should have known what he was talking about.

 

“What deal?”

 

“The one we made at the island. About vacationing together?” and it slowly came back to her.

 

“You were serious about it?”

 

“Of course. You weren’t?” his bubbly mood dissipating. She took a look at the tickets to avoid his expression. _Switzerland_ it read.

 

“Not really.” His face falling even more before she continued the images flashing in her mind eye bringing blood to her cheeks. And elsewhere. “But I more then like the idea. When are we going?” she smiled at him and the light came back to his eyes as he scooped her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

 

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“What? But we haven’t packed yet.” They may have been pros at packing by now but still, she hated leaving at such a short notice.

 

“Like you would need any clothes for the honeymoon.” He wiggled his eyebrows and then proceeded to kiss her neck. Thus effectively stopping all her possible protests.

 

At the end he was right. She hasn’t really needed that many clothes in those 17 days.

 

The next trip was her idea and she started to really look forward to their honeymoons. That is before he decided it would be a good idea to announce it to the whole wide world.

 

He was currently promoting his new movie and had an interview set up in one of the late night shows. She was on set herself but she wouldn’t miss the chance to see him even if it only was on screen.

 

And everything was going fine. She was melting at his answers and his antics desperately wishing she could be with him until that seemingly innocent question.

 

“Have you even had time to take a vacation lately?”

 

“Oh, yes I just came from the honeymoon like two weeks ago.” Her heart stopped beating for a while and then resumed its pace at doubled rate.

 

The positively shocked expression of the interviewers face would have been funny if she wasn’t freaking out a little in the moment.

 

“You got married?” the poor bloke managed to get out.

 

“No. Why?” now the poor guy seemed to be even more confused.

 

“But you just said you came from your honeymoon two weeks ago?”

 

“Yeah. And it was great.”

 

The smile on his face let a little doubt as to exactly how wonderful a time he had. She had some flashbacks on her own before the next question brought her back to present.

 

“But-but…who did you go with then?”

 

“Who did you take with you to the honeymoon?” he shot back as though that was the stupidest question ever.

 

“My wife.” The poor man responded and he just nodded before asking.

 

“And was it nice?”

 

The reporter didn’t really have a comeback for that. He just nodded and changed the subject.

 

She was done hyperventilating by the end of the interview and reached for her phone the moment the credits started to roll on the screen. He picked up after the sixth ring a little out of breath.

 

“Sorry love, I was in the bath.”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“About what?”

 

“ _Honeymoon_? The press was finally letting us be and you pull a stunt like that?! We won’t be able to go for a coffee without being followed. _Again_.”

 

Her tone somewhere between anger and desperation.

 

“Sorry.” And he sounded kinda repentant. “It just slipped out.” And she heard the smile in his voice. The prat wasn’t sorry at all. “It’s just that you make me so happy I want to share with the whole world. And sometimes I forget I’m not supposed to.”

 

How could she be angry at him after that. She hated it when he did things like that.

 

“It's OK.” she sighed in defeat. “I just got used to the little anonymity we regained. But I guess it’s over with that now. Well… It was good while it lasted.”

 

“You never know, they may not care.”

 

She snorted.

 

“Yeah. For sure. Your name and the word honeymoon will be at the front page of every single gossip magazine come tomorrow.”

 

“But they don’t know about you.”

 

“For now.”

 

“Well, they were bound to find out someday. I’m surprised we lasted this long.”

 

That was true. She was wondering the same thing herself for some time now too.

 

“Besides, this will give us some scope of what things will be like when we really tie the knot.”

 

“I guess you are right.” She whispered suddenly feeling the affects of the long day getting to her. “I’m really spent, babe. Call you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure. I’m beat too.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“Good night and sweet dreams to you too.” He responded before hanging up.

 

She trudged to bed and slipped under the covers before his last words fully registered. She shot up in the bed and her strangled voice could be heard in the dark.

 

“ _What?!!_ ”


End file.
